


【TNO丨John/Nasir】Midnight Run

by BluePurgatory



Category: The Night Of (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory
Summary: 一个互相救赎的故事。
Relationships: John Stone/Nasir Khan





	【TNO丨John/Nasir】Midnight Run

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及宗教问题。

与其说，他们被人们忽视，不如说他们是被世界遗忘了。毕竟，一个全身红斑像染有剧烈传染病的“落魄流浪汉”，另一个则是侧颈留有王冠刺青的Muslim“罪犯”，走到哪里都会受到人群的注视，然后被刻意忽视。

年长者已然习惯如此，“Fuck’em all. Living your life. ”生活将他彻底地磨平，但把这个年轻人当作一个意外赠予了他。

John对于自己的湿疹已然自暴自弃，他放任橘猫在家中随便游走，也不再去看各种所谓的医生。

起初早上刷牙照镜子时，会对那张不满红斑的脸感到厌弃与恶心，久而久之便归于平和。虽然这副模样对他的生意造成了影响，但嫌疑人们需要他，因此工作总还是能继续。

似乎是这种破罐子破摔的心情让John的过敏源也感到一丝畏惧，它有了一些消退的迹象，至少脸部和上半身的红斑都淡了下去，而那双脚依旧冥顽不化。

Freddy似乎彻底放任Nasir远走高飞，但Nasir知道Freddy的外线依旧暗中监视着自己，观测独角兽样品的发展。

Nasir无法再回到过去，他甚至没法回到家中，面对父母、兄弟复杂的眼神，于是长久地在外流浪，Freddy的暗线给了他一些可以挣外快的“零工”，回报除了现金还有白粉。

Nasir随波逐流地生活着，但他的心空空如也，似乎一生便如此望到尽头，便像陷入泥淖等待彻底地淹没。

某一个嗑嗨的夜晚，对着天上繁星，Nasir眼前突然闪过John的影像，年长者如最后一日咖啡馆那样坐着，对他说着同样的话。

清醒后，Nasir决定去看看John。

John的手机响了起来，他看着屏幕上闪烁的陌生号码，寻思着可能又来了一单，于是按了接听，而Nasir的声音在对头响起，较记忆里暗沉了一些。

“嗨，John，我是Nasir。”

John反应了好一会，“我知道，最近过得怎么样？”

“Emmm……有空出来见一面吧。”

John大脑停了一秒，他感觉到，似乎有个大麻烦将要来临，但他并不知道这是一个会彻底改变他人生，近于危险的麻烦。“这周日你有空吗？下午两点，在你家附近那个公园见。”

“没问题，到时候见。”Nasir挂了电话，才反应过来，公园的哪里？但他并不打算问John。

John放下手机，他的客户坐在旁边看着他，“老兄，你没事吧？”

John摇摇头，将自己的震惊和对果决的困惑压制在屁股下，继续“教育”起客户。

John来到公园中央时，发现Nasir坐在长椅上，远远望着在草坪里嬉戏的孩子们，而他冷漠的眼神与周身黑暗的气息，让成人们避而远之。

John的心里敲了一下，但他只是沉默地走过去坐在Nasir身边，“孩子们的童真与快乐真是宝贵。”

Nasir转过头，John的模样与他记忆里没有什么出入，灰白的卷发依旧桀骜不驯，皱纹与眼袋像忠诚的骑士固执地守在原位，Nasir接着放低了视线，便看到了John的凉鞋。

“依旧这么操蛋哈。”John自嘲地笑了笑。

Nasir回了个微笑，有些僵硬，他突然意识到自己依旧很久没有笑了，而见到John让他感觉体内有了点熟悉的生气。

Nasir与John谈了很久，久到孩子们已经四散回家，而天边的暮色把草地染上一层枯黄。

John意识到了Nasir的问题，也发现了男孩心里的那颗定时炸弹，但他不明白自己为什么要与过去的客户在公园闲聊。John寻不到理由，而事实上他非常享受，于是他们约定了下一次见面的时间，然后在公园门口满怀期待地分别。

John作为一个过来的年长者，有着许多经验和见闻，他看到了Nasir的矛盾，却看不见自己未来的故事，而Nasir正如一支离弦的箭，飞速向他驰来。

下一次见面，John约在了书店。

Nasir早来了一会，John还未到，他接过店员的咖啡喝了一口，带着怀念巡视着这片空间。还在校园的时光，他经常一个人或和约会的女孩们来书店里安静地度过下午，但那一切只属于过去。

John进来的时候，远远便望见Nasir抱着书站在墙角看着，他的神情专注而认真，带着一种自然平静，如果忽视外表，Nasir纯洁安宁的面容会让John忘记发生在他身上的一切灾难。

John走到Nasir身边，男孩放下了书，抬头看向John。

“ _The Tsar of Love and Techno_ *，讲的什么？”

“不知道，随便看看。”Nasir把书放回书架，“今天怎么约了这里？”

“给儿子买礼物，不知道送什么，就来书店看看，你帮我推荐几本吧。”

Nasir瞬间想起了隔着几排书架的 _The Call of the Wild_ ，他默不作声地点点头。

John付了款，两人在书店的吧台坐下来。

“纸质书真是该死的贵，我又要去找案子了。”John瞪着被包装好的书籍，摇摇头喝了一口咖啡。

Nasir笑起来，以前他很少听到John的抱怨，现在听来感到一种意外的新奇与鲜活。“我认识一些人，我可以把你的号码给他们。”

John抬起头盯着男孩，Nasir被他的注视搞得有点困惑，“你很喜欢读书。”

Nasir含混地“嗯”了一句，开始低头玩弄手中的纸杯。

“我曾看过你的Facebook，你应该继续读书。”

二人间沉默了很久，Nasir最终抬起头来，他的眼神带着一种刻意的冷漠，“回不去了。”

“去社区大学，然后找份工作，边读便打工。很多人都跟你一样不幸，他们也是这样生活的。”

Nasir噌的站了起来，他感到愤怒与苦痛，他曾把John当作唯一一个与过去有着联系的朋友，如今年长者也开始说教起来，于是他垂着眼穿上外套，准备离开。

John像是预料到了年轻人的行为，他只是前倾抓住了Nasir的手腕，“听着，Naz，你还很年轻，我做梦都想回到你这个年纪，你的生活还有很长的时间可以探索，为什么从现在就开始浪费它？”John顿了好一会，Nasir注意到他的嘴角抖了抖，然后艰难地抿出下语：“我可以借钱给你读书。”

Nasir不可置信地看着John，John松开了桎梏躺回椅子，他觉得自己疯了。

过了一会，Nasir笑起来，这一次是一个真正的微笑，“好，我答应你。”

Billie是Freddy的外线之一，她被安排去“照顾”Nasir。Billie对这个和她儿子一般大的男孩态度复杂，看着Nasir她总会想起自己狱中的孩子，又为他生人勿近的气息却步，但总是忍不住带着点含混的关心。

Nasir对Billie的友善带着十分的抗拒，这让他想起自己的母亲，她的关心让他感到背叛的虚伪，因此往来间毫不客气，结算时亦是寸土不让。Billie想着Freddy的劝诫便由着他去了，而其他人带着怨言，却也不敢动Nasir。

近些日子，Nasir来的少了，Billie也觉察出他态度的变化，虽然冷峻依旧，但内里的湖泊开始平静地涌动。Billie觉得这是一个好的走向，她不想报告给Freddy，但Freddy什么都知道。

Nasir走进咖啡馆，便看见John窝在沙发上，从他的夹克内兜里掏出筷子开始使劲挠脚，然后店员拉着脸皱着眉，将一杯咖啡重重放在他面前的桌子上便飞快离去，而John依旧没停下手中的动作，只是用另一只闲余的手举起杯子猛喝了一大口，扭了扭脖子一抬眼便望见站在门口的Nasir。

Nasir点了点头，露出了一点微笑，然后向John走去，John收起了筷子，低头摸了摸鼻子，等Nasir的屁股安置在另一侧沙发后，他才抬头问到：“新学校怎么样？”

Nasir也要了杯咖啡，他盯着黑色液体中心的漩涡，“还不错，我在那里也认识了不少人。”

“那就好。”John还想说些什么，却又感到脚背一阵干痒，他喝了大一口咖啡，开始翻起桌上的报纸，试图从五花八门的版面里抓取一些能转移注意力的信息。

Nasir注意到John额上冒出的细密汗珠，在咖啡馆昏黄的灯光下微微发亮，他悄悄想着，或许过一会这些水珠便会蒸发成看不见的烟雾。

Nasir像喝酒一样一气将杯中的咖啡喝干，留下小费，便抓住John的手腕不由分说地将他拉出了门。

一出门，John便使劲挣开，并大声嚷着，Nasir却难以听清他的实际吐字，寒风将John的鼻尖和眼角冻得通红，颧骨上也带着一片粉色。Nasir叹了口气，呼出了对手中微凉温度的留恋，“跟我走，去见一位朋友，他或许能帮助你。”

John跟着Nasir穿过几条街道，终于走进了一条小巷。来往的人大多面色不善，他们忽略了Nasir，因为通过气息便可以判断出Nasir是他们的同类，而John不是，于是他们将视线长久地停留在John身上。

John不知道Nasir会将他带领何方，但这些目光在看守所里已见的太多，他早已习惯，于是昂扬而自然地向前走着，时不时扫一眼Nasir的背影。

Nasir感知到了每一个落在John身上不怀好意的审视，他抬着眼一个个冷酷地顶了回去。

他们在一扇生锈的铁门前停住，Nasir站在台阶上转身回望，John只是透过他的身躯观察着铁门内部的风景，然后冲Nasir挑了挑眉。

Nasir依旧凝视着John，并未转身却轻车熟路地拉开了铁门。于是John的眼睛再一次穿越Nasir，落在了昏暗里的楼梯上，他走了进去，Nasir尾随其后，关上了门。

Abu Naim把Nasir叫进了房间，他看着坐在椅子上只穿着一条裤衩而双脚被纱布裹得里三层外三层的John，目瞪口呆。

“老兄，我可真是谢谢你。”John瞪着Nasir，“我没有想到‘帮忙’居然是这样，你把我领到这个鬼地方，然后这位Abu Naim医生就立刻‘问候’了我。现在我光着屁股坐在这一点也不结实还膈得慌的椅子上，两只脚被包的像火鸡…”

“嗯，我也没想到是这样，不过你还穿着一条裤子呢。”Nasir打断了John的抱怨，“火鸡？非常形象。”然后他大笑起来，John翻了个白眼。

“小伙子，让让。”Abu Naim抱着一堆东西突然在Nasir背后出声，Nasir终于收敛了笑容侧身让开，走到了John的边上。二人默默地看着这位“神医”如何挪动着臃肿的躯体在各大柜子间灵活翻转，然后搬出了一堆令John“无法相信”的东西。

最终，Abu Naim用一个廉价且陈旧不堪的袋子将东西一股脑装了进去，随后便开始叮嘱John的护理事宜，John盯着地板，一个字也没从他的耳中穿过，倒是Nasir听得很认真。

当John快要数完目力所及地板上的裂缝后，Abu Naim长呼一口气，滑稽的小胡子也随着肌肉的冷静平息下来，但Nasir却把他拉出了房间，紧接着两人开始比划起来，John只好继续数起柜子上的洞。

John在无聊中睡着了，醒来时发现自己正躺在自家的沙发上，外套叠在一边，腿上盖着不知从哪里翻出来的毯子。

他刚一动，就被两只裹着的脚绊住了，于是John只好用手撑着从沙发上坐起来，便看见Nasir在走廊蹲着身逗橘猫。

灯下男孩的侧脸显得平静而柔和，他内里的安宁似乎被翻了出来，如湖面的水纹一圈一圈往外扩散，平日里的冷酷与锋利于此刻消失殆尽。

John躺了回去，抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，他想，他应该想起自己的儿子。

过了会，John被食物的香气诱醒了，Nasir正等着他醒来，便把一杯水递到他的面前。John接过杯子猛喝起来，之前的折腾和睡眠让他干渴不已，全然不顾从嘴角洒落的细小水流。

Nasir一直盯着John衬衫上的那块水渍，在John低头睁开眼后，顺从地接过杯子端上一碗面，“冰箱里只有这个了。”

John搅着成色不明的面，看着Nasir小心翼翼地分拣着“神医”的药，他撇撇嘴吃了起来。突然，橘猫似是被鸡肉的香气引诱了过来，她猛然跳上沙发，John大喝一声举高了盘子，“不不不，这不是你能吃的，快走开！”

橘猫并不搭理他，见抢食无果，竟自顾自的钻进了毯子里，并在John的大腿间窝了下来。John忍着猫毛划过的瘙痒，看向Nasir：“快帮我把这该死的猫弄走！”他的眉毛飞得老高，而整张脸扭成一团，显得十分可笑。

“这该死的猫是你捡回来的。”Nasir忍着笑，走到沙发边上，将手伸进毯子里。

“别摸我的腿！连老东西的便宜你都要占？”

“你腿毛还挺多的。”Nasir终于把橘猫抱了出来，并贴心地为John掖好毯子，趁John即将破口大骂前飞速离开了现场。

John端着面，七窍生烟的同时又努力不让那一丝赧意爬上脸颊。

这一晚Nasir在客房睡下了，John平躺在自己的床上，努力忽视着脚部的异样，他一想到不远处房间里正躺着一个年轻的男孩，就无法入睡。John对于自己今日的遭遇，以及和Nasir走到今天这一步的原因，十分困惑，但他不想探究。

窗外一阵鸟鸣传来，John在黑夜的静谧里尽力翻了个身，压下了心里一点说不明的喜悦，沉沉睡去。

第二天John挣扎着起床，扶着墙一步步挪进了客厅，便看见Nasir只围着一条浴巾从卫生间走出。

“上帝，你真把这儿当你家了！”

“谢谢，你家很舒适。”Nasir回以一个顽皮的笑容，John一眼就看穿了他的心思，忍不住叹气，“我不管你就在自己的房间里怎么样，光屁股跳舞都行，但是在客厅就穿好衣服！”

“我自己的房间？”

John彻底不再理睬Nasir，扶着墙继续走向卫生间。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“帮忙做早饭！”

John总算拖进了卫生间，如果不是碍于这是他自己的房子，他一定重重摔门。一屁股坐在马桶上，John抓了抓头发，他深刻地明白，好运到头了。

吃完早饭，Nasir要给John换药，俩人没有找到合适省力的办法，John只得半靠在沙发上，曲着腿将脚抬高，Nasir半跪在地毯上拆着绷带。

“注意点，别碰倒杯子。动作快点，我的老腰受不了。”

Nasir不理John的抱怨，只是抿着嘴凝神揭着，John看了眼自己裸露的双脚，不堪地转过头，Nasir神色却无半分波澜，继续手上的动作。

Nasir的手心载着绵长的温热，而沾上药液的指尖带着凉意，动作轻柔地令John不得不咬住下唇。灯光落在男孩身上，在Nasir浓密的眼睫垂下昏暗的阴影，鼻梁上细密的汗珠微微闪烁着，于是John在朦胧中开始神游。

橘猫的叫声唤回了John的神思，他低头向下望去，Nasir正用新的绷带和胶布一层层将John的脚裹起来，一颗光溜溜的脑袋因视差效果，看起来正在John的两腿间不断起伏。

上帝，John咬到了自己舌头，抬手捂住了眼。

Nasir以医嘱为由“强行”在John家安住了下来，John曾问过Nasir他的家人们该怎么办，Nasir梗着脖子没有回答，John便不再提起，他知道这个男孩还需要时间。

除了上学，Nasir便把一切时间都花在了各种活计上，他对John说现在是治疗的关键期，“火鸡脚”没法外出，因此John现在不能接任何代理，所以他要想办法“养家糊口”。

John被Nasir的说辞彻底逗笑了，既然如此何乐而不为。但John还是陷入了深深的忧虑与茫然，他不知道这个男孩发了什么疯，也不知道自己脑子如何缺了根筋，他竟然会允许自己的前客户住在自己家照顾自己，虽然他一向是一个道德浅薄之人，也热衷于跟客户们发生关系，但……

John不敢往下想了。

John的治疗使得很多生活困难找上了他，他没法出门，于是只好终日在家里窝着看电视、读报，有时Nasir会给他带来几个远程客户，他便抄起老花镜瞪着各种案件报告，然后对电话狂喊一通。

Nasir从来不会忘记猫粮的补充，有时甚至带着几个罐头，橘猫已经对他开放了完全信任，连睡觉时都要窝在一起，John只得拧着鼻涕放任。

有时Nasir甚至会带着朋友们做的派、甜甜圈回家，年轻男孩把袋子往桌上一搁，便会睁着那双湿漉漉的眼睛望着John，年长者虽然十分嫌弃，但最后总是由他解决。

当然，John和Nasir的病人与护工生活总是会遇到尴尬，一旦涉及到私人空间，John便如同炸了毛的猫，半分也不让Nasir帮忙。

John洗澡时，Nasir便将他的“火鸡脚”用保鲜膜包住，除此之外John甚至连衣服扣子也不愿让他帮忙，于是Nasir总是要等很久，才能看见John顶着湿淋淋的头发穿着睡衣打开浴室的门。这时Nasir就会扶着John坐到沙发上，然后为他吹干头发。

此刻也是Nasir一天中为数不多的放空时刻，他随意又轻柔地拨着John灰白的卷发，感受着发丝间湿润的水汽从指间蒸发，有时不经意间扫过John的耳侧，然后悄悄看它染上红色。

随着Nasir的每日换药护理，John的脚竟真有所起色，并逐渐大好，看来所谓的“神医”倒也真有其神。

待到完全康复那一日，John赤脚站在地毯上，他不可置信地低头久久注视着，走了几步复又坐下不住摩挲，皮肤光洁如新。

Nasir坐在一旁默默的看着John的表现，而John的神情很快由兴奋转为疑虑，他困惑地问道：“这不是你想要的吗？”

“我只是担心，我之前看了一个中医，治好了我的脚，但是它又复发了。”

“没关系，我们先观察几天，至少现在先享受它。”

这几日John一直赤脚在家里站着，并总是不住地走动，他总是带着点紧张小心地低头观察双脚，确定无误后松了口气，过了一会又忧虑地观察起来。当橘猫在他身边游走时，Nasir可以肯定John背后的毛都竖了起来，如果他有的话。

Nasir好笑地看着这一切，不知为什么，这一次他可以确定，John会彻底的好起来。

一周后，John的双脚依旧光滑平整，除了几条突起的血管再无其他，于是John欢天喜地地拿出了他的皮鞋和西装。

当John打理好自己走出房间后，Nasir为眼前的景象惊呆了，做工精良的皮鞋和西装浑然一体，而笔挺的西装将John瘦削地身姿衬得更为挺拔，原本散乱的头发被抚得有条有理，鼻梁上的黑框眼镜遮住了他的眼神，却显得他愈发文质彬彬，带着股淡淡的精英气质。

然而下一秒，John就破功了，他似乎被Nasir炙热的目光弄得有些晕头转向，不顾形象地瘫在沙发扶手上，“呃…我看起来怎么样？”

“你看起来像个真正的律师。”Nasir回过神来，但不肯把眼睛从John身上摘下。

“这意味着我可以去找些体面的工作，接更大的单子！”John开始激动地手舞足蹈，“哈！这全是你的功劳，我要好好谢谢你，今晚出去吃饭吧，我请客。”

Nasir点点头，笑起来。

John是被一阵痛苦的叫喊惊醒的，他翻身下床，走到客房门前，便听得一阵被压抑的低语，充满愤怒、不甘以及恐惧，这也令他感到恐惧。

于是John冲了进去，便看见Nasir蜷缩在被子里，月光下他面色苍白，汗水从皱起的眉间划过，而双手紧紧攥住被角，似是在与什么搏斗。

John半跪在地上，小心地握住Nasir的手，轻轻呼唤他的名字，却不想Nasir开始挣扎起来，John不得不抱住他。

“Naz，Naz，没事了，没关系的，我是John，你现在在我家…”

时间仿佛被拉长，帘间缝隙的月光也从Nasir的脸上移到了John的身上，清楚地照亮了他洇湿的后背。

Nasir渐渐平息下来，他睁开眼望着John，眸子里透着清光，带着点悲伤的澄明，汗水与泪水在稀薄的月色里散着微光。

John忍住了叹息，松开怀抱却被Nasir抓住，“你能…留下来吗？”嗓音掺着沙哑与疲惫，John却听见了他的孤独。

于是John凝视了他一会，转身离开了房间。

Nasir瞪着John的背影，直到他关上门。他终于清楚地明了，John离开了。这让Nasir不可抑制地露出了一个惨烈的微笑，然后捂着脸颤抖起来，他觉得现在的自己就如同一盘鸡肉丸意面，在热水里沸腾挣扎，在火焰里奋力叫喊后，仍不可避免地烧焦，最后被丢弃。

仿佛过了许久，朦胧中，一个人影突然掀起了他的被子并爬了进去，然后抱着他轻柔地摇晃、呼唤，Nasir的意识渐渐回笼，他不肯将手放下，于是用力地回抱住那座温热的躯体，将水渍都擦在对方衣服上。

John一边絮叨，一边温柔地抚摸着男孩的后背，感受着怀里的人渐渐沉入睡眠，他抬头仰望着窗外半截月亮，一夜不眠。

第二日早上，John醒来时，Nasir已经不见了。

他揉了揉眼，抓了几下头发，无可奈何地起床。等他洗漱完走到客厅时，却发现Nasir正窝在沙发上读书，刺青明晃晃地贴在露出的脖颈一侧。

“早饭在锅里热着。”Nasir连眼皮也不曾抬一下，只是很自然地翻了一页。

John洗完锅碗后，走到Nasir一旁坐了下来，“昨晚怎么回事？”

Nasir一抬眼便望见John静静的眸子，他飞快低下头合上书，“没什么。”

“等下我就要出门去工作，没有多余的时间。”

Nasir从沙发上跳起来，胡乱地把书塞进包里，“那我去找朋友。”

橘猫这时突然窜过来，飞快地钻进了Nasir的包里，Nasir连忙着急地将橘猫往外赶，“快出去，这不是你的窝！”

John带着点微笑注视着这一画面，随即又将自己的笑容抿了下去，“看来连她也不让你走，说说吧，Nasir。”

Nasir放弃了动作，瘫回沙发，“没什么，只是梦到一些不好的事。”

“你在狱中的经历吗？”John前倾靠向Nasir。

“还有…Andrea。”

John点点头，未发一言，只是等着Nasir。

Nasir不知该说什么，他摸了摸头，那些细硬的发茬扫过掌心，令他一下子清醒。

“都过去了，会好起来的。”Nasir粗暴地抱出橘猫，拎起包便走了。

John一直坐着沙发上，深深地看着他，直到房门关上。

时隔多日，Nasir再一次来到了桥下。

夜晚的河流带着对岸城市的灯火，不明所以的奔向远方，水面上笼着一层稀薄的灰白的雾帐，隔断了水下与天上。

Nasir掏出了锡纸包和打火机，动作熟练的仿佛从未离开。在他心里，他确实从未离开狱中的床铺，Freddy昏暗的房间，以及Andrea布满血痕的身体。

但Nasir知道，这不是关键，真正会令John恐惧并远离他的，是他心里对这些过往的怀念。每一次受虐，每一次施暴，看着血液从自己指间流淌，听着同伙们暴烈的笑声穿过烟雾，疼痛让他愈发清晰地感知世界，而猎物匍匐在自己的脚下，此刻他便是宇宙的中心，他是俯视大地的圣者，他感到了永生，他是不朽的神明。

Nasir回到了John的家里，John没有过问，仿佛之前的一切从未发生过。

Nasir开始真正依赖起毒品，他想在梦境里感受永生，并逃离现实里对John的情感。虽然他并未荒废学业与打工，但明显的消瘦下去，John很多次抓住了他的神游，却并未过问。

Nasir不知道John在等什么，John也不知道自己在等什么。

自从John康复后，他便可以自由地外出，白天两人各自忙着自己的生活，晚上便回到家里歇息，不过更多的夜晚他们选择悄悄打探这座奔涌的城市。

今夜，二人来到城市被遗忘的一角，许多穿着简单而浓妆艳抹的女子与男子站在街角两侧，时不时游走，虽然John和Nasir已是作伴而行，也不妨碍他们向俩人招呼。

John只是带着漠不关心的眼神匆匆走过，偶尔将视线停留在几个年轻女子身上片刻，Nasir则观察着这些人，她们让他想起了Andrea，全然不同却又本质相似，不过John的目光走向微微引起了他的一些情绪，Nasir暂时不去想那是什么。

“所以我们今晚要干什么？”

“去拜访一个客户的朋友。”

老旧的门被John推开，他皱着眉走出来，Nasir跟在他的身后，面无表情地揉了揉手。

“有必要这么狠吗，这也是你在那里学的？”John无奈地记着笔记，然后将号码存在了手机里。

“但是他说实话了。”Nasir挑了挑眉，楼道里时亮时暗的灯光照得他脸上阴影交错，神情莫测，那双眼睛被深色笼罩，看不真切。

John叹了口气，他觉得此刻应该对Nasir的陌生感到畏惧，“好吧，附近有个酒吧，我们走吧。”

两个孤独的人因为一段共同的经历走到一起，他们大胆地走过了许多地方，但无论何处他们无一不受人们暗中的注视，久而久之便也学会了无视人群。

今夜也不例外，John和Nasir的强烈反差引来了众人的侧目，二人若无其事地坐在吧台上要了酒，见过各式各样顾客的酒保也漫不经心地上了酒。

不过生活总有例外，门再一次被打开，一群人走了进来，其中一位便是他们之前“拜访”的人，他捂着鼻子朝为首的人指了指John和Nasir，“就是他们。”

对方的老大走近二人，居高临下地看着他们，眼里燃着怒不可遏的火焰。于是John开口了，他也往往是率先开口的那一个。

“代理各种诉讼，吸毒、斗殴争取帮你减刑，谋杀另算，可以只收你五万五千美金！”他漫不经心地抬着眼皮，语调慵懒的如同周日的早安问候。

Nasir只是坐在一旁静静地盯着，在挑衅者将要一拳落下时突然出手将其打倒在地。

John像是预料到了一切，晃了晃杯中的液体，便重重拍向Nasir的胳膊，“你在那里真的学到了很多。”伴随着John的大笑，Nasir只是挑了挑眉，然后继续喝了一口。

“给我上！”对方头子一声大喝，于是整个酒吧陷入了混战。

John捂着冰袋靠在沙发上，看着Nasir小心翼翼地包扎自己后背的伤口。Nasir贴了几次都没有贴到位，而碰到伤口的疼痛又让他咬着牙，努力忍住呻吟。John再一次叹了口气，他数不清今晚已叹了多少口气，接着他放下冰袋，接过Nasir手中的纱布，处理起男孩背后的伤口。

灯光落在Nasir身上，在年轻的肉体上形成一道昏黄的烟笼，朦胧中泛着光泽，带着一股鲜活的温暖，而那些干涸的血痕却提醒着John今夜发生的事故。于是他沉默着，咽下自己喉咙中的肿块，忽略眼周和嘴角的疼痛，轻轻擦拭着。

Nasir看不到John的神情，但他一直想着John破裂的嘴角，伤口处的血液已经凝固，像一道暗色的裂谷，让他想要亲吻。

圣诞节到了，John没有什么心思，儿子跟前妻一家过节，不过Nasir和他一起。

按照惯例准备圣诞树时，John问道：“圣诞节到了，那你不跟你的家人一起过吗？”Nasir不发一语，只是似笑非笑地看着他，John突然大梦初醒，“对不起，我忘了你是Muslim。”

随手挂了几个挂件，John又转头望向Nasir，“你很久没去看你的家人了。”

Nasir仍旧没有说话，但神情带着一点温和与思念，John继续说道，“无论怎样，他们都是你的家人，你与他们和解，便是与过去的自己和解。”

Nasir点点头，John立马高兴地接话，“平安夜我们去看看他们吧，顺便带点东西送给你的家人。”

“可我不知道该怎么面对，以及带什么。”

“没关系，这交给我办，你不用担心，只要到了，你们自然有很多话可说。”

Nasir却想着，John会愿意和他的过去和解吗？

平安夜的纽约里，许多商铺早早打烊，各色的灯光从居民楼的窗口透出，照亮了夜空。随着雪飘了起来，街上行人愈发稀少，John和Nasir抱着装着食物的纸袋在风中前行。

Nasir在前面走着，John跟在后面，时不时抬头望一眼天色，一张嘴雪便飘进了他的嘴里，凉的他一阵震颤。

“过节了，大家都回家团聚在一起，对于某些人这也是一个‘发财’的好节日。明天一早我就去警察局看看，保不准我也能发财！”

“你现在不已经是‘真正的律师’了吗，怎么还接这些案件？”

“开玩笑的，我也要吃饭的，只要能收钱，我才不管什么案例。再说，你真信那帮人会愿意我做‘真正的律师’？”

Nasir不知道该如何接话，于是他沉默了，此刻John却无声地笑起来。

雪渐渐厚重起来，街上已没有人影了，两人加快了步伐。路灯下，飞雪亮如白昼，反射出的雪光带着点冷色的暗灰，在一团朦胧中偶尔飞速闪过。

Nasir走在潮湿的道上，凝视着前路，悄悄听着夹杂在风声和雪声中John的呼吸声，他突然意识到，此行也是一次他和John的夜行。

Nasir敲开了家门，神色平静地与他的父亲对望，他的母亲冲出来，越过父亲的肩膀，用力抱住了Nasir，Nasir低头唤了句妈妈，他的兄弟坐在餐桌一旁望着他们，神色带着点畏惧。

John向Salim点头示意，二人走进了门。

面对Safar的泣泪如雨和自责，Nasir只是轻轻说：“没关系的，妈妈。”

“那你原谅我了吗？”Safar的泪眼里透出了深刻的悲伤和哀求，Salim紧张地望着Nasir。

Nasir看着Safar的眼睛，却感到一种彻骨的平静，他想说，其实这一切都没有意义。John悄悄地把手放在了Nasir的肩上，于是下一刻他说道：“我原谅你，妈妈。我原谅你们，我的家人。”

Safar抱住Nasir彻底地痛哭起来，Hasan低着头凝视着地毯，Salim皱着眉，神情恍惚。John带着点淡淡的漠然看着他们，而Nasir的目光越过Safar的身躯，不知走向何地。

二人最后向他们告别，离开了这片社区。John知道，Nasir大概不会再回来了。

走在寂寥无人的街道上，他们享受着平安夜的宁静，楼宇间的风时大时小，而雪依旧落着，埋藏了许多心事。

John默认Nasir在他的家里永远安居下来，二人甚至将客房好好收拾了一番，听着Nasir谈论着墙壁涂料的颜色，John只觉这一切合理而安心。他们也将夜行当作了固定项目，几乎走遍了纽约城的各处角落，Nasir和John互相介绍着自己的过往和见闻，俩人的世界逐渐延伸到一起，形成了一个一片黑暗却到处都有光的地方，就像宇宙。

Nasir很久没再去Billie那领活了，Freddy意识到了独角兽的改变，他感到危机与好奇，于是托Billie给Nasir带了条口信：他要见他。

Nasir不愿让John知道，于是他扯了个借口，从家离开孤身前往。

Freddy和Nasir面对面坐着，Nasir与出狱时的模样几无区别，看似淡漠的眼神下却正紧张地掩藏着什么，这令Freddy眯起了眼。

“外面的新世界如何，我的独角兽。”

Nasir为这个称呼抖了一下，他低下头盯着Freddy的鞋，“只是生活着。”

“为什么不去Billie那了，她还是其他人，得罪了你？”

“没有，Billie是个不错的人。我只是想改变节奏，换一种生活方式。”

Freddy笑了，他向Nasir伸出手，“把你的手给我。”

Nasir一下子瞪大了眼睛，他扭头看了看狱警，却发现他们只是装作随意地看着窗外。过了许久，Nasir在Freddy的注视下动摇了，因为他仍旧感到畏惧，以及疑惑。

Freddy缓缓摩挲着Nasir的手背，然后一路向前至他的指尖，最后回到了他的指背上，反复玩弄着那几个刺青字母。

“If a man dies, shall he lives again? 

All the days of my service I would wait, 

till my renewal should come. 

You would call, and I would answer you; 

you would long for the work of your hands. 

For then you would number my steps; 

you would not keep watch over my sin; 

my transgression would be sealed up in a bag, 

and you would cover over my iniquity. ”*²

Nasir飞快地缩回手，猛然低下了头。

“对不起，我忘了你是Muslim。”Freddy收回了手，靠在椅子上，凝视着Nasir却带着无形的震慑，“时间到了，谢谢你来看我。Goodbye, Nasir. ”

Nasir直接离开了房间，Freddy一直注视着他。

Freddy很快收集到了John的现状资料，以及他和Nasir的共存状态。

伙计陆续地离开了房间，只余Freddy一人，他盯着John的照片，带着一种静默的审视。

“独角兽自以为找到了他的主人。”

John接到了一个电话，一个混混试图卖粉赚点外快，却因缺乏经验被坑了，接着顺利地被警察请到了警察局里，并准备吃牢饭。

虽然John已不再需要接这种工作，但他还是应了下来，没人会拒绝简单的发财。

John听着电话对头语无伦次，夹杂着谩骂的诉说，不为所动地在纸上记下关键信息，然后反复强调“什么也不要说，直到我来”后，抄起衣服便匆匆出门。

Nasir对此习以为常，继续着自己的事情，“晚上回来给你留灯！”

Nasir草草吃完晚饭并给橘猫喂完后，百无聊赖地打开电视，麻木地看着CNN主持人的嘴一张一合。

不一会手机铃声大作，Nasir调小了音量，顺手接通电话，过了几秒，他立刻关了电视穿上衣服，离开了房子。

Safar突然遇袭，现在正躺在医院里抢救，昏迷时她一直喊着Nasir的名字，Salim不得已便给他打了电话。

奔走在茫茫夜幕下，Nasir心里却不知作何感受，无数行人擦肩而过，汽车喇叭声与商铺音乐声交融在一起，整个世界变得臃肿而混沌，唯有头顶的月亮，一直指明前方，堪堪照亮大地。

John回到家里，头痛而疲惫，料定Nasir此刻已经睡了，便不打算开灯，直径走回卧室，三下五除二脱完衣服倒头就睡。

Nasir坐在Safar的身边，抱着她的手，Salim在一旁仰头打着瞌睡，Hasan则回家收拾东西。病房一片安静，消毒水的味道通过床单透了出来，让Nasir感到一阵陌生。

手术时，赶来的警察说，Safar外出倒垃圾时突然被人袭击，天太黑没有看清嫌疑人的脸，那处角落又是监控死角，加以他们家因之前的事一直备受关注，别有用心的人上门打击报复也是自然。期间，他的目光一直带着审视，总是装作不经意地落在Nasir颈间的刺青上，如同Nasir在生活里遇到的很多人一样，于是Nasir在心里不为所动地冷笑了一下。

警察草草陈述完，便拔腿就走，Salim立刻带着央求追赶上去，而Nasir只是沉默地坐在椅子上，他感到了寒冷，他想回家。

Safar伤的不算太重，醒来后医生观察了几日，便让他们出院。

Nasir扶着Safar一直走到医院门口，Salim停了下来，转身看着Nasir，“我们准备搬走了。”

Nasir“嗯”了一句，便再无回答，仿佛他早已知晓，而Safar泪流满面地颤抖。

很快，Nasir松开了Safar的手，把她交给了Hasan。

“照顾好Safar。” Nasir看着Hasan，眸子中透着毫无动静的光亮，“只愿你我不要成为异教徒所说的Cain和Abel。”

Hasan颤抖了一下，从善如流地点了点头，依旧带着被刻意掩藏的畏惧与憎恶。

John依旧为着刚接的案子奔跑，Nasir则好似在家里扎了根，John感觉到他心里有什么东西彻底地沉寂了，但John暂时没有过问。

开庭前的夜晚，John戴着眼镜一遍遍翻看证据和检测报告单，以及自己的记录和陈述词，Nasir便坐在餐桌上完成自己的论文，时不时过去给John添咖啡。

最后，John叹了口气，Nasir立马抬起头。

“没事，谢谢你陪我，去休息吧。”

Nasir合上了电脑，“简单的案子，你已经做了很多次了，没问题的。”

John摇摇头，“过于简单了，这人给警察的口述如此清晰，就跟事先对过一样，检测报告是阳性，按普通走进去住一阵就出来了，但我总觉得哪里不对。”

Nasir拍了拍John的肩膀，“没事的，去睡吧，精神足才有力量跟公检吵架。”

“那叫理论！”

“知道了，老头子，快走吧！”

Nasir正坐在沙发上改着帮人代写的论文，门铃响了，他打开门，一群警察围着，为首的警探举着搜查令。

Nasir赤脚站在门口，地板的冷气直钻脚心，他追问每一个出入的警察，“到底发生什么事了？”没有人回答他，而他和John的家被翻了个底朝天。

“请你跟我们走一趟。”警探举着一个Nasir从未见过的透明袋子，里面堆着白色粉末，Nasir看着它从John的柜子里被翻出来。

对于警局的审问，Nasir沉默不语，只是重复“我要打给我的律师”。

后来，走进了一个警探，“你的律师是John Stone吧，他因为涉嫌藏毒，以及帮被告人做假证，已经在隔壁坐着了，你找不了他。”

“不可能！”Nasir重重拍在桌子上，警员们立刻把他摁回座位，“老实点！”

Nasir不知道John现在怎么样了，也对这一天发生的事感到无比的困惑，于是在沉默中进行冥想，一点点梳理事情的脉络。

他可以肯定，那袋粉是有人趁这二人不在家的时候放了进去，John的客户貌似“反水”，有人蓄意陷害，而集火点全在John。

警探走进John的审讯间，将一卷案宗摔倒他面前。“你的室友刚做了尿检，阴性，和你一样。看来你们是打算贩毒发财？说真的，我感到非常困惑，你是一个好律师，怎么会做这样的事。”

John听到Nasir的尿检报告，松了口气，于是挺直腰板看向他的老熟人，“Smith，你很清楚这就是陷害，过于简单，过于荒唐的陷害。”

Smith避开了John的灼灼目光，“但我帮不了你，教唆被告人作假证、藏毒，都已经板上钉钉了，尤其藏毒这一条。不过……”

John知道Smith省略的意思，他摇摇头，重新靠回椅子，“想都别想。不过请你看在多年情分上，帮我个忙，让我跟Nasir见一面。”

Smith翻了个白眼，大步流星地走了。

Nasir被警员带进来的时候，John正反复地翻着Smith故意留下的档案。

John看着男孩坐了下来，“你没事吧？”

“没事，就是没人喂猫，我有点担心。”

John忍不住笑起来，“我相信她，先担心我们自己吧。”

Nasir盯着John，“到底怎么回事？他们在你衣柜里发现了一袋白粉，还说你教唆造假。”

“有人要害我。”John平静地望着Nasir的面孔，眼睛里带着幽深的力量。

Nasir不说话了，他知道John过去积怨甚多，但此时无法确定目标。

“没事，你的尿检是阴性。” John顿了一下，“我很高兴，那么这件事无论如何都与你没有关系了。他们不能留你太久，回家好好喂猫。”

Nasir希望能继续听到些什么，但John只是看着他，露出一个含着一点苦意的笑。

Nasir回到家里，看着一地狼藉，心乱如麻，橘猫窝在沙发上里，一动不动。

在路上Billie给他发了条消息：Freddy听说了，想请他一叙。

这一次，Nasir似乎没有带上他的尊重，只是怀着一腔孤勇的怒气坐在Freddy面前，“为什么这么做？”

“Nasir，看看现在的你，你就明白我为什么这么做了。”

Nasir感到寒冷，他恍然发现达摩克利斯之剑早已高悬，Freddy便是斩断马鬃之人——此刻确是一个国王，而王冠正位于自己的侧颈。

Nasir永远都被烙上了Freddy的独角兽的符号，实验师只想观察与预测，独角兽的血落在大地上，能否开出花朵。

Smith走进来，拉开椅子一屁股坐下，John盯着他，等着话音。

“那个男孩一定喜欢你。”Smith没头没脑地丢下一句，John的眼皮狠狠跳了一下，他控制住自己发抖的肌肉，“他做了什么？”

“他疯了，突然来警局说毒是他的，并申请做毛发检测。结果出来了，阳性。”

John愣住了，接着感到一阵剧烈的疼痛与愤怒席卷全身，他烦躁地抓着头发，“我能跟他再谈一次吗？”

“很遗憾，不能，现在你们真的做室友做进牢子里了。”Smith飞快地站起来走向门口，又停了下来“我很抱歉，John。”

John没有理他。

过了半天，Smith又来了，这次他放John回家。

“我很确定，你就是惹上什么人了，你的小男孩为了救你做了大牺牲，对方感动了，叫那个托改了词，你的指控撤销了。”

“把Nasir Khan相关的案宗资料都给我，我要做他的律师。”

“是那个你曾经在狱里的老大吗？”John问Nasir。

“他叫Freddy。”Nasir的声音很轻，却让John感到沉重的疼痛，又细密如河雾，层层叠叠地钻进他的身体。

“我看了下卷子，其实罪名很简单，我跟法官也认识，他知道你是被陷害的。”

“不要把Freddy扯进去。”

“为什么？”

“扯不动，你，我，还有很多人，会陷入更大的麻烦。”

John不接话了，他一直知道这种水面之下的幽暗，但从未如此感受深痛。

过了许久，Nasir开口：“没关系，不过故地重游，我就进去一段时间。”

“我等你，顺便会好好喂猫。”John的声音哑的他自己都吓了一跳。

Nasir咧嘴笑起来，他终于等到了自己想要听的话。

这时顶上的灯泡闪了几下，光芒摇摇欲坠。

开庭的时候，John穿着他的西装、皮鞋，戴着黑框眼镜，法官为他这改头换面的装扮感到新奇，Nasir则坐在一旁看着John冷静而激昂地陈词与论述，他感到一种值得的骄傲与喜悦。

狱中，Nasir只在初来的时候与Freddy会过一面，二人便再无交集，但Freddy又令他的人对Nasir尊敬有加，囚犯们便知趣地避而远之，Nasir过了一段相对平静的生活。

Freddy会定期派人送来锡纸包，Nasir也照单全收，他知道自己不过是被畜养的样本，Freddy只想看他的生长走向，于是自得其乐地发展着，何况他需要这个。

白天的时间，Nasir喜欢到空地里遛弯，他也不参与运动，只是站在边缘仰望天空。他知道自己的世界正在外边，他也等待着外边的世界，而John的世界在他心里。

夜晚的时间较白日更为漫长，虽然Nasir有自己的单人囚房，但也更加寂寞。他依赖于毒品，在一次次稀薄的幻觉中自我满足，清醒的时刻便凝视黑夜，听着自己内部的心声，在回忆里翻找等待的勇气。

时间终于到了，John把Nasir接回了家。

Freddy吸收了Nasir的蜕变，他得到了独角兽的鲜血之花。Nasir知道Freddy不会再找他了，但他的一生，将仍旧被作为永久珍藏的样本。

John和Nasir继续着他们的生活，恢复了夜行。

趁着夜色，他们悄悄摸进了清真寺，Muslim们已经完成了一天中的最后一次礼拜，只剩下几位年长的信徒出于虔诚延长了时间，但随着月亮愈升愈高，他们也最终散去。

John好奇地四下踱步，审视着凹壁上的内容，Nasir则站在大殿边沿的阴影里，抬头仰望着塔尖上的新月，地上的月光与阴影交织在一起，模糊了界限。

“这是我第一次看到里面是什么样子，毕竟我们可是‘不圣洁的’。”

Nasir不置可否地眨了眨眼，John虽未回头但感知到了Nasir的意思，他咧着嘴笑着，继续看着墙上的花纹，“你们真的信仰‘真主’吗？”

Nasir向阴影退了一步，“你们真的相信‘上帝’吗？”

John复又开始走动，“我们生下来，便是要信的，那是个传统。”

“你自己呢？”Nasir依然站在阴影里，月光落在他的前方。

“我小时候曾有所怀疑，但当我的母亲拉着我的手走进了教堂，我看着神父，他背后是巨大的十字架，屋顶高高地悬挂在我的头上，于是我立刻相信了。曾经我苦苦地祈祷，希望‘上帝’能给予我一点幸运，然而这么多年来，我的生活操蛋的不能再操蛋了，礼拜早些年还去了几次，后来是彻底地放弃了，看来我不是个合格的信徒，因此上帝早就放弃了我。”John一边说着一边走近了Nasir，他站在月光里，等待着黑暗中的回答。

“出来后，我一次也没有来过这里。”Nasir的声音很轻，John却感觉脚下的月光开始晃动。

“‘上帝’、‘真主’其实没什么区别，只不过是不同信仰的人的不同选择，他们对我来说，最多就是一个安慰，”John抓了抓头发，“我从来就没搞明白过宗教这玩意。”

Nasir走到了月光下，和John并肩而立，他双手插在破旧牛仔裤的口袋里，仰着头凝视夜空，月光在他的身上形成一层稀薄的隔膜。John全然放松下来，他也抬起头望着天穹，沉浸于静谧之中。

过了一会，John开口道：“我们的教堂倒是想进就进，没有什么规矩。虽然现在似乎太晚了点，不过我想神父不会介意我们去‘参观’一下。”

Nasir被John的用词逗笑了，“只要我们轻一点。”

他们很快就从原路溜出了清真寺，在半明半暗的夜色中怀揣着狡黠与兴奋奔向另一处即兴之地。

Nasir最后带John来到了大桥下的海滩。

这一次他没有吸毒，只是和John并坐着，静静凝视着远方的灯光。

John望着夜幕下的河水，月光与灯光碎散在冷寂的黑色中，不断沉浮。过了一会，他开口问道：“这就是你和Andrea来的地方？”

Nasir点点头，“后来，我也经常一个人来这里，足够安静，还能看夜景。”

John转过头看着Nasir，风将他的一头卷发愈加吹乱，而夜色模糊了他的鬓角，让他仿佛年轻了十岁。“别干那事了，对你不好。”

Nasir也转过了头，他盯着John的眼睛，露出了狱后他们在Muslim餐馆第一次会面时的微笑，但更加释然、柔和，令John心脏紧缩。

John忍住了骨缝间的颤栗，试图转移注意力，于是他仰头喝了一口啤酒。Nasir仍旧看着他，“我找不到其它可以依靠的事物了，”他快速地眨了下眼睛，“但其实我已经找到了。”

John发现自己的目光已无法从Nasir扬起的嘴角移开，而Nasir似乎也发现了这一点，于是缓慢地舔了舔下唇。John感到现在的自己，正像一个站在大桥边缘上的人，只需往前一步，便会飞速地坠落，掉入暗夜，被冰冷的河水吞噬。仿佛他漫长的一生，都在等待着这个时刻，可是他却对自己说：不该如此。于是John垂下眼，抿起嘴唇，强迫自己看向了远方。

“It’s too late, Nasir. Night night. ”

Nasir没有跟着John回家，他也再没有找过John，自那个夜晚后，仿佛他们之间最后一层伪装被戳破，于是那条隐秘的纽带也随之断裂。

John总是梦见Nasir，年轻的男孩以各样的神态出现在梦境中，或愤怒，或喜悦，或冷酷，或温柔，而那双眼睛无论何时，总是像沙漠夜晚的星辰，让他感到干渴与静谧。

John依旧养着那条橘猫，并任由它在自己的家中随意行走，偶尔会像是不顾一切地抱着它，自言自语着许多。而关于Nasir的一切，John连对一只猫也守口如瓶。

三个月后，John在调查一个顾客的案件时，在一条后巷发现了Nasir。

Nasir倒在地上，烂醉如泥，而他身边同样横七竖八躺着几个人，直到John走近，才发现他们是被揍得不省人事。

John把Nasir背回了家，几个月不见他似乎瘦了许多，这至少让John的老骨头好受了许多。

Nasir是被橘猫舔醒的，他茫然地睁开眼，感受到手心的凉意，出于本能地伸手，意外摸到了一团柔软。他看到了John，电视机依旧开着，而年长者已经歪斜地睡倒，电视机的光照在他身上，显得疲惫而单薄。

Nasir小心地抱起猫，走到了John身边，然后靠着他躺下来，闭上眼，如同找到了真正的归宿。

John醒来时，Nasir已经走了，但当他腰酸背痛地找到橘猫时，却发现它已吃起了早饭。

又过了两个月，John在街上看见了Nasir，这一次不再是满身伤痕，晕死在地，但John感到他碎裂着，并正在枯萎。

Nasir盯着他，一言不发，最终John走上前去，像第一次遇见他一样，“去喝一杯吧。”

Nasir于是跟着他离开了冷风呼啸的街道，丢下跑来的同伴们，不管不顾。

最终是John先开口，“谢谢你给它喂了早饭。”

Nasir点点头，“Don’t mention it. ”

John想起来，这是他们在Muslim餐厅里见面时，自己对Nasir说的最后一句话，于是他想，这一次是真的最后一句了。

突然Nasir又开口道：“别那样看着我。”他一口气喝光了整杯酒，“你总是那样，我会当真的。”

John低着头，“我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，”Nasir随意地摆手，“我总是容易随意相信。也谢谢你，给了我一个虚幻的美好的梦境。”他的泪水在眼眶里轻轻晃动，虹膜的色彩被水光反射出来，如同破碎的星辰。

剧烈的疼痛淹没了John，仿佛此刻他正独自站在夜晚的沙滩上，等着退潮将他席卷而去。他在心里大喊起来，他想说那一切都是真的，但John确实是个胆小鬼，于是他总是搞砸了一切，并从未真正得到过自己想要的。John不敢再看Nasir，只好不停地喝酒，企图以灌醉自己逃避将要来临的彻底失去，Nasir亦如是。

诡异的沉默被一群闯进酒吧的人打破了，他们指着Nasir，叫嚣着冲过来，Nasir立刻将酒杯扔了过去，然后和他们扭打起来。其他人尖叫着，纷纷丢下酒杯逃离，而酒保则以更高声的尖叫试图阻止，却被一拳打破了鼻子。

John被扯着领子按在吧台上，来者瞪着他，“你是他什么人？”John看着被碰倒的酒杯，叹了口气说道：“真浪费。”然后将杯子重重地砸在那人的头上，并开始挥舞拳头。

最后，在警察即将到临前，John和Nasir在撂倒不少人后成功地逃跑了。

茫茫夜色下，John忍着全身骨头的咯咯作响，努力向前跑着，Nasir跟在他的身后，悄悄看头顶的星月。

其实身后并没有什么人追赶，但他们就是这样奔跑着，永不停歇。

他们逃回John的家中，一进门John就彻底地倒在地上，而Nasir勉强站着在墙上摸索，试图找到开关。

最终，Nasir放弃了寻找，也倒在了John的身边，紧紧挨着他的肩膀，感受彼此传来的热度。

John瞪着天花板，“说真的，你倒底惹了什么麻烦？”

Nasir咧嘴笑了，但这一笑似乎扯动了脸上的伤口，让他轻轻抽了口气，“你刚刚似乎也惹了很大的麻烦。”

如果不是因为疼痛和无力，John一定会给Nasir一拳，于是他只能重重地说道：“都是因为你。”

Nasir沉默了，John为此咬了咬自己的舌头，换了一种小心的语气说：“我已经很多年没有打架了，不像你，我太老了，老到让年轻姑娘想起她们的老爸。”

Nasir嗤笑了一声，然后不顾伤痛强行撑起身来，John为这动静皱了皱眉，“你在干……”后几个词卡在了他的嗓子里，因为此刻Nasir整个人俯在John的上方，并居高临下地望着John。

“你知道吗？你真的是个混球。”

John看着那双眼，为这突如其来的无所适从感到紧张，他张着嘴，喉咙干痒，却发不出任何音节，于是只好紧紧闭上了嘴。他并不困惑，只是深深畏惧着即将到临的审判。

Nasir看了他好一会，而John只敢把目光放在除Nasir双眼外的任何地方，不过当他注意到Nasir扯坏的衣领下隐匿着的肌肤时，他重重地吞咽了一下。Nasir注意到了，他最终叹了口气，然后带着一种无畏的勇气吻了下去，开始仔细地用舌尖描摹着John的唇线，在那张嘴终于露出缝隙时闯了进去，带着一种无奈的发泄。

John感到自己正在飞速地坠落，太阳将他的双眼烧毁，而雷电震聋了他的双耳，浑身的血液与呼啸的风一同奔腾，一生的时间仿佛走到尽头，最后彻底地掉入了海中。

Nasir不满于John的反应，于是坏心眼的咬了咬John的下唇，疼痛终于让John的意识回笼，他含混地咒骂了一句，便反客为主，用力地回吻。Nasir的意识被缓慢溶解着，期间还发出了几声莫名的呻吟，让John差点呛到自己。

当他们终于停止亲吻时，Nasir彻底地倒在John的身上，尽管压到了John的伤口，但John一点也不在乎。

平复了一会，Nasir抬头望着John，“我很高兴，”他吞咽了一下，“谢谢你，没有忘记我。”

John为这巨大的悲伤而胸腔震颤，他抬手抚上Nasir的脸，小心地避开伤口，用未沾血的指尖轻轻摩挲。

“你还是留起头发吧，另外别再惹麻烦了。”

“你觉得我那样帅一点？另外，你说的麻烦里包括‘那个’吗？”

“答应我，别再做了，因为我答应你了。”

“那你得答应我，你操我或者我操你。”

“今天不行。”

黑暗中，他们紧紧依偎，如同躺在大地上，听着若无其事的猫叫，而窗外时不时传来汽车的隆隆声、人群的嬉笑声以及世界的风声。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> * 作者Anthony Marra，中译《我们一无所有》。  
> *² 出自JOB 14:14-17  
> 中译采用2008年版中国基督教两会《圣经》：  
> 人若死了岂能再独活？  
> 我只要在我一切争战的日子，  
> 等我被释放的时候来到（“被释放”或作“改变”）。  
> 你呼叫，我便回答；  
> 你手所作的，你必羡慕。  
> 但如今你数点我的脚步，  
> 岂不窥察我的罪过吗？  
> 我的过犯被你封在囊中，  
> 也缝严了我的罪孽。


End file.
